starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
417th Confederate Marine Platoon
|race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Marine platoon |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=L. Z. Breanne |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps |strength=16 marines 5 vultures 1 SCV 1 dropship |special= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=December 17, 2499 |restored= |status=Destroyed }} The 417th Confederate Marine Platoon (designated CONCOM 417) was a mechanized infantry platoon of the Confederate Marine Corps. Many of its members hardly had any combat experience; Mar Sara being their first (and last) action. History In December 2499, the 417th was deployed to Oasis Station on Mar Sara to secure a psi-emitter. They were flown into the area by the Valkyrie Vixen which would provide support and evacuate them. Intelligence believed that only a minimal zerg presence remained at Oasis but upon the 417th's arrival it became apparent that this was not the case. Despite ferocious resistance the platoon retrieved the device and Merdith Jernic. They withdrew to the designated evacuation point after heavy losses. At the last moment Vixen failed to appear and the platoon was forced to flee from oncoming zerg. This preserved them from an unexpected nuclear strike intended to destroy the device and kill the marines and zerg drawn to the emitter. The survivors fell back to Bunker Complex 3847 having suffered over 50% casualties. They found the base deserted save for a lone SCV operator. The platoon had been abandoned in the midst of a full-scale Confederate withdrawal from the planet. An attempt to summon Vixen failed when the dropship was destroyed by mutalisks. This was a psychological blow to the marines. Jernic revealed she was a member of the Sons of Korhal. She had activated the device and brought the zerg to the planet en-masse. The rebels' were unlikely to wish to evacuate the 417th, as they were witnesses to the rebels' role in the disaster. Jernic also revealed that the rebels' were committed to evacuating as many civilians from the cities as possible. Although it was part of a propaganda coup it was still more humanitarian than the callous abandonment of the population by the Confederacy. However, the zerg were likely to overrun the cities before evacuation ships arrived. To prevent this the platoon decided to activate the psi-emitter, drawing the zerg away from the city and onto the base. They realized it was a suicidal and would bring no posthumous accolades as nobody would be aware of their actions. The 417th delayed the zerg long enough for the Sons of Korhal to evacuate hundreds, if not thousands of Mar Sarans from the planet before being wiped out. Known Members Command *Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne (commanding officer) First Squad *Corporal Smith-punn (leader of First Squad) *Private Bowers *Private Fu *Private William Peaches *Private Amy Windom First Squad was the platoon's main mobile force. The usual siege tanks and goliaths were not available and on Mar Sara it had to make do with vultures appropriated from the Mar Sara Colonial Militia. Only Peaches and Windom survived Oasis, and subsequently went missing during the retreat to Bunker Complex 3847. Second Squad *Sergeant Jon Littlefield (leader of Second Squad) *PFC Fetu Koura-Abi ("Cutter") *PFC Ardo Melnikov *Private Alley *Private Bernelli *Private Ekart *Private Xiang Second Squad was the "heaviest" squad and was assigned to provide support to Third Squad in the initial stages. Alley was killed in Oasis, while Ekart went missing during the retreat to Bunker Complex 3847. Third Squad *Sergeant Jensen (leader of Third Squad) *Private Collins *Private Esson *Private Mellish *Private M'butu *Private Wabowski *Private Sejak Third Squad filled a niche between First and Second Squad and was assigned to spearhead the recon of Oasis Station. Half became casualties at Oasis, with Mellish being the only one to reach Bunker Complex 3847. Associated Individuals A number of individuals were also attached/interacted with the platoon. These individuals included; *Captain Tegis Marz (pilot of the dropship Valkyrie Vixen) *Sergeant Marcus Jans (technician and SCV operator) *Private Bounous *Merdith Jernic (Sons of Korhal non-combatant, prisoner) References Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9 Category: Confederate Armed Forces